HetaFrozen
by OtakuKokoro
Summary: "Mattie, do you wanna make some pancakes? maybe a burger too? Canada as Elsa America as Anna Russia as Kristoff. Human names used. RusAme. (horrible summary) EDITED: I re-did chapter one
1. Do you wanna make some pancakes?

**Hey guys i totally had this idea the second I seen the movie so here it is. If you have any ideas for who Hans should be please let me know if you don't it's just going to be Vietnam. Also it starts out with al and mat being review.**

** EDITED: Hi guys I felt like the chapter was really lame so I re-did it hope it's better enjoy.**

P.O.V Alfred

I can't sleep so I lay on top of my twin brother," Mattie lets go play."

"Go back to bed Alfie," My twin moans. I push him lightly, "I can't the sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play. Do you wanna build a snowman?"

He smiles and I drag him down the stair giggling. He tells me to be quiet. I just giggle more. We enter the ballroom and Mattie freezes the floor. I laugh," Let make a snowman."

We end up building a snow polar bear. Mattie gets behind him and says, " Hello my name is Kumojiro and I want to be your best friend."

"I love you Kumo," I hug the fake bear. Me and Kumo Dance around the frozen floor. After I try to ice skate on my own but fall in a pile of snow. An idea pops in my head," Mattie catch me!"

I jump as he creates pile after pile of snow. I get higher and higher with every jump. I'm flying. Just like a real Superhero. Mattie yells something, but I can't hear him. I jump again. Its different this time. There's no snow under me. I feel A burst of cold enter my forehead and over take my body. I land roughly on to the ground my body completely numb. In my last conscience moments I hear Mattie screaming for Daddy and Papa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to the after the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in a daze. I had a weird dream that my single white hair had been kissed by a troll. Also I thought Mattie shared a room with me where is his stuff. What happened last night? I think I fell asleep while Me and Mattie were playing in the backyard. Daddy must have carried me in. I look out the window is it the afternoon already? I slept a while. I should go play with Mattie. I jump out af bed and run out the door to see my twin closing the door to his room. I guess we didn't share one. Or did he move out. I don't know my head hurts too much. I walk over to the door and pull at the handle. Locked. I frown,"Hey, why's the door locked? Whatever, Mattie do you want to build a snowman? After we eat of course I'm hungry."

No answer. There has to be some way to get his attention. Suddenly a thought pops into my head. "Mattie," I sing as I knock on the door, "Do you wanna make some pancakes? Maybe a burger too? No one ever sees you anyway. Lets go out and play it'll be dark soon. You used to be my side kick now you won't even answer me. Lets play superheroes. I promise I will be your Hero." He replies by demanding, "Go away, Alfie."

I sigh in defeat, "Okay Bye"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip of 3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grab the imaginary alien by his hips and spin him. He's helping me learn to ballroom dance just in case we ever actually open up the gates again. It's been three years since Mathieu shut him self up in his room. I have no one to talk to, so I made people to talk to . I don't give up on Mattie though one of these days he will come out and talk to me again. I walk up to his door, after I'm done dancing with Mr. Tony, and sing again,"Do you wanna play catch? Or hockey? Or Football? I'm tired of watching movies alone. I really miss my bro. I made imaginary friends. 'Sup Tony'. Ya know I'm getting fat lying around all day. I wish you would come and play," During my song i see a butler and ask," Can I have another hamburger?"

He walks away with still no answer from My brother. I leave to see Papa and Daddy. I tug on the brits sleeve," Dad, why does Mattie hate me?"

He seems at a lost for words, but Papa picks me up, "Mon ange, Mathieu does not hate you. He simply needs to be alone ."

I growl," No ones should be alone for three years including me. Why doesn't he care about how I feel? I'm his twin. We can tell what the other feels. Why is he always crying? Why is always so scared? I could help him if he would just let me."

He's about to respond as I jump out of his arms and run in my room. If he can lock himself away in his room so can I. I don't know how long I sat in my room crying before I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip 4 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye see you guys in two weeks," Daddy and Papa have important business and are going on a trip. Mathieu is wishing them good luck too. Although he looks reluctant to let them go. Once they leave I grab Mattie's gloved hand," Do you wanna build a snowman, Mattie? Or maybe we can play superheroes like we used to?"

He smiles for a moment before ripping his hand away," No, I'll be going back up to my room now. Goodbye, Alfred."

"What happened to you calling me Alfie or Al?" I mumble as I walk past him to my room. Later that day the phone ring I pick it up and call Mat into the room," Your parents sailed into a storm. The ship sank. I'm sorry."

up the phones and collapse to my knees. Sobs wracking my body in pure agony. My twin flees the room in a gust. The funeral is held the next day. I couldn't stop crying as I showed up alone. I could hear the murmuring crowd asking where my brother was. After the funeral I walk home shaking. I go straight up to his room and knock on the door, I'm going to finish that song I started as a kid," Mattie, Bro I know you're in there. This must be hard all on your own. I tell my self to stay strong, and I'm trying too. I'm right out here for like I have all along. You know I'm still your brother. Your other half. I can feel that your crying. I promised I would be your Hero."

I slide down the door. I feel weight against the other side. I'm with you Mattie. I always be.

P.O.V .Mattie

I scream as Alfie collapses to the ground. I run over to him as a strand of his sandy blonde hair becomes pure white. His body is as cold as ice. I turn towards the door," Daddy! Papa!"

Ice flows from my feet and into the ground freezing over the ballroom entirely as our parents run in. Daddy picks up Alfie," He's freezing."

Papa helps me up," I know where we must go."

We run into the study as Papa searches through book after book. Daddy brought me a blanket after he wrapped Al in three. I give it back to him," The cold never bothered me anyway."

He nods and puts it over my twin. I stare at the pained expression on his face. I'm sorry this is my fault. Papa finds the book and pulls out the map. He then summons a guard to get two horses ready. After he runs out of the room we walk down the hall in an awkward silence. They blame me. I know it. Once outside we ride quickly deep into the forest until we come upon a small opening filled with rocks. Papa begs,"Je vous prie de faire. Please help my son. Please."

The rock roll out in to small, kinda adorable, people. A bigger one rolls out. He has short blonde hair and glasses,"How can we help?"

The accent is Baltic. I can't tell much else. Daddy shows the troll/chibi Alfie. He places a hand on his head and motions to me. He takes my hands in his carefully," Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," Papa places a hand on my shoulder. The man with glasses nods," You lucky it wasn't her heart. That is near impossible to heal, but the head can be persuaded. I recommend removing all magic even memories of it."

"He won't remember I have powers?" I whine. He pulls the memories from my brother's head and changes the times I used magic to us playing outside," Don't worry. I leave the fun."

He places the altered memories into Al's head and looks to me. He manipulates the colors in the sky to show me sharing my gift af snow with every one,"In your powers there is great beauty to be found."

The scene changes to the people attacking me and I hide behind Papa as he continues," But there is also great danger. Fear will be your enemy."

Papa speaks up," We will protect him. We will cut off all contact from people and close the gates. We will lower the staff until he can control it."

I lower my head at this. I can't play with Alfie anymore. I don't want to hurt him. When we get back they move me out of Al and I's room and give me a new one down the hall. Daddy and Papa announce the closing of the gates and I go into my room. Before I close the door I see Al run towards me. I quickly shut and lock the door. I hear him struggle with the handle,"Hey, why's the door locked? Whatever, Mattie do you want to build a snowman? After we eat of course I'm hungry."

I don't respond after a moment I hear, "Mattie, Do you wanna make some pancakes? Maybe a burger too? No one ever sees you anyway. Lets go out and play it'll be dark soon. You used to be my side kick now you won't even answer me. Lets play superheroes. I promise I will be your Hero."

I'm sorry for whatever hardships I'm going to cause you," Go away Alfie."

"Okay bye," I can't stand to hear the sadness in his voice. I lay on my bed and close my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip of 3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look out the window at the world outside my prison. I wish I could be out there with them. I sigh. My ice spreads from my hands and over the window. With a gasp I place the gloves over my hands and move away from the window. I hear Al talking to his imaginary friends down the hall as he approaches me room. Just give up on me Al I'm not coming out. Soon enough he begins to sing again, "Do you wanna play catch? Or hockey? Or Football? I'm tired of watching movies alone. I really miss my bro. I made imaginary friends. 'Sup Tony'. Ya know I'm getting fat laying around all day. I wish you would come and play."

He then gets off topic and asks one of the staff for a Hamburger. Typical. I hear him run down the stairs. I just sit and think of all the times we had together. This would be different if you remembered my powers Al. I hear him run back up the stairs crying then slamming his door. I can feel his tears in my eyes. Perks of being a twin we can tell how the other feels. You feel like you did something wrong and now I hate you. Oh, how I wish I could tell you it's not true. Tears begin to flow down my cheeks and freeze to the ground below. I'm sorry. This is all my fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip 4 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al and I are summoned down to wish our parents a good trip Al hugs them," Bye see ya in two weeks."

When the come to me I grimly ask," Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine Mathieu," Papa kisses my forehead. I give a weak smile,"Have a safe trip."

Once they are gone Al grabs my hands and smiles,"Do you wanna build a snowman, Mattie? Or maybe we can play superheroes like we used to?"

I smile for an instant remembering all the times before we had played, but then I hurt you. I remember your body crashing to the floor. The room freezing over. I rip my hand away," No, I'll be going back up to my room now. Goodbye, Alfred."

"What happened to you calling me Alfie or Al?" He pushes past me and storms into his room. I bite back the sob. Have I really caused you this much suffering? I go sit on my bed and waste more of my life away. I'm going nowhere. I will never amount to anything. I'm never going to be able to control myself. I'm too dangerous to even be alive. Al calls me into the study later that day because someone is on the phone for us. The man on the phone explains," Your parents sailed into a storm. The ship sank. I'm sorry."

Daddy and Papa are dead. No this can't be happening. Al drops the phone and collapses to his knees. Tears flow freely down my cheeks. I notice my cold emanating from my body and run back into my room. I fall against the wall and just cry. What am I suppose to do now? What about the kingdom? What about Al? I don't attend the funeral. My powers are out of control. I sit up against the door because the rest of my room is covered in ice and snow even though I have the gloves on. I hear shaky step walk up to my door and knock," Mattie, Bro I know you're in there. This must be hard all on your own. I tell my self to stay strong, and I'm trying too. I'm right out here for like I have all along. You know I'm still your brother. Your other half. I can feel that your crying. I promised I would be your Hero."

He slides down the door and we can feel the weight of the other giving us the only comfort we'll get. I'm just trying to protect. Isn't that what a sidekick does?


	2. ANOUNCMENT

**Sorry guys this isn't an update. I know I haven't updated in a while but trying to write my own version of For The First Time In Forever. Its super duper hard to not write almost the exact thing they said and I'm trying to make it as original as possible. Plus I don't know Vietnams character well and I want everyone to be as close to their personalities as possible. Im a America role-player and a big Canada fan but I not to sure how to do her so I'll do my best but if she's not perfect I apologize. Again im sorry for the delay but I hope chapter two will be up by the end of the week. Thank You for all the reviews. See ya soon!**


	3. For the First Time In Forever

**Here it is one Finally Sorry if Vietnam isnt her self. I feel like an idiot because i didnt put the dumb mantra in the last chapter. Derping hard. Anyway enjoy review see you soon (hopefully) Ps This take place 3 years after the last chapter**

_**P.O.V. Alfred**_

I groggily wake up from a deep sleep when I hear a knock on my door," My Prince?"

I groan and sit up," Huh?"

"I'm sorry to wake your highness," The man answers . I cut him off,"No dude as a hero I've been up since dawn."

As he starts to talk I dose off again. He calls for me again and my body jerks its self awake as I fall off the bed. What did he say about a coronation. I look up at the tan suit with green tie hanging up on the back of my closet. Mattie's coronation is today. I quickly change into my outfit and run out of my room screaming, "It's Coronation Day!"

I run into the dining room as hundreds of windows that I didn't know were able to be opened," Those window open? And that door? Who are all of those seats for?"

Servants come in carrying thousands of plate I pick one up," When did we buy all of these plates?"

I run into the hallway on my way to the ball room," Years wasted walking these empty halls," I push through the doors," Dancing alone at fake balls. I can't believe their opening up the gates. There will be actual real living people, not pretend friends. Will feeling ever end?"

I spin around the room pretending to dance as I sing," For the first time in forever, there'll be music and spot lights. For the first time in forever I'll be free to dance all night."

I go out onto the balcony and say to Mr. Tony,"I don't know if I'm just nervous or gassy but it's something in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever I wont be alone. Dude, I totally can't wait to meet everyone, but wouldn't it be sweet if I met the one!"

I run back into the room and lay back on a wall," Man, imagine me, tie and all, sexily leaning against the wall. A scene of amazing grace. I will then see her standing there. An adorable girl with long hair. I'll want to stuff a burger in my face," I take a huge bite out of a burger on the table and swallow quickly before throwing it and tuning to a bust (not breasts you sick perverts the sculpture) of a women,"but then we'll talk and laugh all night, which is totes alright. Looks like this eagle is finally taking flight."

I pick up the head and spin it until it leaves my hands and onto a cake. I chuckle nervously and dash out of the room. I burst open the door of the gallery and jump on the couch, imitating the man in the picture behind me, I bow to the lady," For the first time in forever I'll actually have some fun. For the first time in forever I will be noticed by someone."

I run over to a picture of people staring at nothing and place my self in their attention," IS it really that crazy to dream of romance? 'Cause for the first time in forever I have a chance."

I look over at the clock on the wall. It's time. I run as fast as I can down the halls and stairs. Will they like me? What will I say? Calm down just be yourself. You got this Alfie. You're a hero. Everyone loves heroes. As I run out the doors of the castle I scream ,"But it's only for today. This is agony to wait. Open up the gate."

As the gates open I see all the people. With a smile on my face I run out into the town dodging people as I go," For the first time in forever I get what I dreamed of. My chance to change my lonely world. A chance to save someone. I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today."

I spin on beams until I see a stairway leading to a dock. I run down them and march," 'Cause for the first time in forever nothings in my way. Ow!"

Something knocks me into a small rowboat. I rub my head and hear someone climb onto the boat with me. I growl," Hey watch out!"

I look up to see a girl with beautiful long chocolate hair and honey colored eyes. She is wearing a long bright green dress. She is from Asia. She is holding her hand out to me with a shy worried expression," I'm sorry, but you probably should have been paying more attention to where you are going for now on."

I nod and grab her hand. I notice that the boat is barely on the dock only being held in place by her horse that had run into me. Once I'm on my feet she gives a small bow,"Princess Lein of Asia."

A princess? I bow," Prince Alfred of North America"

Fear overcomes her face as she lowers her head," I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of North America with my horse and every moment after."

I give a small laugh as I get off the boat," Don't worry about it. I'm not that Prince. I mean if you hit my twin Mattie it would be like whoa, but it's me. The Hero."

"A hero huh?" She tries to smile at me, it's seems more awkward than it should be. It's adorable though. I hear the bells," Crap. I gotta go see ya lates. I kinda forgot about the coronation."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP TO LIKE 15 MINUTE LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I see Princess Lein in the crowd and wave. She gives a small wave back but as a red blush over comes her face she looks away not wanting me to see. So cute. Mattie seems really tense. What's wrong? He has been crazy nervous the last month or so. He seems to freak out even more when the official guy man says he has to take of his beloved gloves. Once they are removed I can feel a sudden chill. What's going on? As quickly as it starts it goes. A crown is placed on my twins head. The crowd chants,"Long live King Mathieu of North America"

As we arrive to the party they announce our names. A man moves me next to Mattie even though I'm positive I'm suppose to be below him. Once everyone start to talk again Mattie looks at me,"You look good Alfred."

At first I'm so in shock I can't talk. He's talking to me? Doesn't he hate me? I awkwardly laugh," Well you look gooder. Not Gooder. Gooder isn't a word. Um whatever you get the point."

One of the head servant leads a man with short brown hair and violet eyes to us," Your Majesties may I present Duke Rodreich of Australia."

The man gets angry,"It's Austria," He turns his attention back to us,"As you number one trading partner I would like to offer your first dance as King."

Mattie shakes his head,"I'm sorry I can't dance, but my brother can."

"What?" I gasp in utter betrayal. The Duke leads me to the dance floor and tries to dance. He doesn't seem very good at this. So I take lead. Before I know it a large grin has spread over my face. Look at all these people. This is wonderful. I go back to Mattie and he asks," Are you okay?"

I scoff," You fed me to the dogs. I had a great time naturally. This actually is so cool dude. I wish it could be like this all the time."

I feel a glimpse of hope when my twin smiles at me, but the hope is quickly replaced by despair as he goes back to stern expression and whispers," But it can't."

"Why not?" I try so hard to get questions out of my brother and his only response is," It just can't"

I lower my head," I need some air."

I run away from my brother and through the people until someone knock me down.

_**P.O.V. Mathieu**_

I couldn't sleep last night. I was too nervous. Too scared. My rooms temperature has dropped about 30 degrees in the last few hours. I whisper to my self," Conceal. Don't Feel. Conceal. Don't Feel. You can't let them know. Don't let them know."

I hear Alfred's excitement from down the hall. There he goes singing again. I laugh at how innocent my brother really is. I find it in myself to get out of my bed and get dressed. My outfit is only a little different from the one Alfred is wearing. I walk over to the picture of Papa on the day of his coronation. I lift the test objects, but in less than 10 seconds they are already froze over. In a rush I put the objects down and shove on the gloves. I can do this. I just need to calm down. I walk over and look out my window," Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the polite boy you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

I turn towards the door," But it's only for today. It agony to wait."

I burst open the doors knowing there are guards on the outside," Tell the guards to open up the gates."

As I walk down to the ceremony o whisper to myself," Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Conceal. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know."

I can't even completely pay attention to my own coronation. I'm so scared of freezing everyone. It's time for the moment I've been practicing for. I try to pick them up with my gloves, but is caught so takes them off. I feel the room become slightly colder. It's not too bad . Only the people close to me can fee. Wait, Alfred's behind me. Maple, I swear if I get exposed here. Calm down Mathieu. Conceal. Don't Feel. I turn to the crowd. ice spreads from the bottom. Can this guy talk any slower? As the speech end I hastily turn to put them back and push back on my gloves.

"Long live, King Mathieu of North America," A crown is placed gently on my head. Good, now all I need to do is survive the after party. I am announced first to the party. When Al is announced he thinks he is suppose to be far away , but they put him next to me anyway. I decide I should talk to him. But what if he hates me for locking him out? What if he yells at me? I take a deep breath and do the loudest whisper I can do," You look good Alfred."

At first he looks like a moose in headlights. Maple, He does hate me. Out of no where he has a huge smile on his face,"Well you look gooder. Not Gooder. Gooder isn't a word. Um whatever you get the point."

I smile and are about to continue, but we are interrupted by the Duke of Austria asking me to dance. Well Papa taught me, but I really don't want to. Alfred likes dancing,"I'm sorry I can't dance, but my brother can."

AL is dragged away by the brunette. I look around the room. It's so warm. It's a good change. Al comes back With a victorious grin. I giggle,"Are you okay?"

He climbs back up the stairs to get to me," You fed me to the dogs. I had a great time naturally. This actually is so cool dude. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Caught up in the party I say something I didn't mean to say,"Me too."

I scowl regaining my composure,"But it can't"

"Why not?" Alfred asks desperately. I raise my voice a little," It just can't."

He runs away. I'm sorry Al. It would have been better if you were the only twin. I'm not a good sidekick. I'm not a good brother.


End file.
